


Bite You Black and Blue

by VampirePaladin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Heroic Helena Bertinelli, Laurel Lance Lives, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Huntress and Black Canary are hiding out in a closet.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Bite You Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



The closet was dark, hot, and full of so much crap that there was barely any room to move. Not helping any was Huntress being pressed up against Black Canary’s body. 

Laurel could feel Helena’s heat through both of their costumes. It made it hard to concentrate on hiding from Carmen Falcone’s men and not on the body pressed against her and what she’d like to do with Helena after they finished up.

One of Helena’s hands went around Laurel’s waist. With the cleaning supplies and boxes all around them it was hard to keep one’s balance. Then the hand drifted down to grab Laurel’s ass.

“Hel,” Laurel softly warned.

“What?” Helena asked innocently as she squeezed Laurel’s ass.

“This isn’t the time for this! What if one of Falcone’s men hear us?” Laurel hissed through her teeth.

“Then we’ll kick their asses like we always do,” Helena said smugly.

“This is supposed to be a covert job. If they find out about us than getting the data won’t matter.”

“But it’ll be fun.” Helena moved in and kissed Laurel on the lips, somehow able to find them in the darkness of the closet. 

Despite her brain screaming that she shouldn’t respond to Helena’s advances right now, Laurel returned the kiss. She didn’t always make the right calls when she was in love with someone, and this was one of those times.

Helena kissed to the side of Laurel’s mouth and then down her cheek, stopping at the edge of Laurel’s collar and nipping right where skin met leather.

Laurel relented and wrapped her own arms around Helena. 

Helena began to push Laurel against the wall.

Laurel stumbled back, almost falling as her fit stumbled over the boxes and jugs littered across the floor, but Helena held her up and soon had her back against the wall.

The kisses worked there way back up and across until Helena was nipping at Laurel’s ear. “Carmine Falcone has all of the rooms soundproofed, even the closets. He bragged about it all the time.”

“In that case, we can have a little fun, but clothing stays on.” It would be one thing to be caught in an awkward position, it would be completely different to being caught partially naked.

“Deal. Now,” the smile of Helena’s lips could be felt against Laurel’s skin “I’m going to bite you black and blue until you sing for me, Canary.”


End file.
